


Presidente Allen

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Commander in Chief (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia em que Mackenzie Allen toma posse como presidente dos Estados Unidos, ela descobre sobre o Programa Stargate, e ele se torna sua prioridade número um. Contudo, uma visita até o Sítio Alfa deixa tanto a presidente como O'Neill em perigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidente Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [President Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474443) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o Jack/Daniel Ficathon XIII. Escrita para Alobear, que pediu por uma fic com o time em qualquer momento até a 10ª temporada e relação estabelecida sobre a qual o time sabe, com crossover opcional com qualquer outra fandom que se passe ao mesmo tempo. Espero que você goste! Realmente fui longe procurando a série perfeita para crossover (Medical Investigation e Arquivo X quase ganharam).
> 
> Esse é um AU de Commander in Chief, mas você não precisa conhecer essa série para entender. Mackenzie Allen é a vice de Henry Hayes, e depois da sua morte inesperada, toma posse. Kinsey é o Presidente da Câmara, e portanto o próximo na linha presidencial. Tive que mexer na linha do tempo por alguns meses (já que vi 2005 e escrevi metade da fic antes de perceber que setembro vinha depois de janeiro), então Mackenzie Allen vira presidente antes dos eventos de Full Alert, e Kinsey ainda está vivo (e presumivelmente é hospedeiro de um Goa'uld).

Ter que fazer trabalho administrativo renovou a apreciação de Jack pelo General Hammond. Na verdade, nesse momento, aceitaria qualquer desculpa para escapar dessa tarefa.

“Senhor? Temos uma pequena emergência,” Walter disse, chegando na porta.

Uma emergência, Jack aceitaria isso, desde que não fosse do tipo em que alguém se machuca. “O que foi?”

“Bem, temos uma visita presidencial.”

Isso chamou a atenção de Jack. “O quê?”

“O helicóptero presidencial acabou de chegar. Precisamos de você na sala de reuniões.”

“E o que Kinsey quer comigo?” Se havia uma coisa que odiava mais do que trabalho administrativo, era Kinsey.

“Não é Kinsey. A vice-presidente não renunciou, a Presidente Allen assumiu o poder na noite passada, e foi informada sobre o Programa Stargate durante a noite. Pelo que soube, eles queriam esperar que você fosse até Washington, mas ela exigiu saber o que estava custando tanto do orçamento militar.”

“Por que ninguém me conta nada?”

Jack sabia que o Presidente Henry Hayes tinha morrido recentemente depois de um ataque cardíaco fulminante, mas a última informação que recebeu era que Mackenzie Allen iria renunciar, e assim não precisaria nem ser informada sobre o programa Stargate. Ele sempre disse que vice-presidentes deveriam saber sobre o programa, mas desde o início ninguém nunca pensou que ela fosse assumir a presidência. Engraçado, ele sempre achou que ela seria uma presidente melhor do que Kinsey.

\---

Mackenzie se reclinou na cadeira, tentando absorver tudo que lhe haviam mostrado. Ela ouviu sobre o Stargate, a existência de formas de vida alienígena, e a guerra que a Terra estava enfrentando, pela primeira vez fazia algumas horas. Sua primeira ideia quando ouviu isso foi que era algum tipo de brincadeira, contar para a nova presidente que E.T.s existiam, mas agora ela podia ver o quão sério isso era.

“Quero ver.”

“Senhora Presidente?” um dos engravatados que ela trouxe com ela perguntou. Jack não tinha certeza de quem eles eram, mas ela veio com uma grande comitiva.

“O Stargate, quero vê-lo. Se vocês estão me pedindo para acreditar que viajar para o outro lado do universo é possível, quero ver esse dispositivo com meus próprios olhos.”

“Na verdade, só nessa galáxia. Nós temos uma expedição na galáxia Pegasus, mas não tivemos notícias deles ainda,” Jack disse. “Mas se você quiser ver, SG-4 está agendada para fazer contato às 0800.”

Mackenzie considerou a oferta, folheando a pasta que recebeu. “Esse Sítio Alfa que você mencionou, é seguro?”

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que isso não estivesse indo para onde pensava que estava indo. “Tão seguro quanto possível para um lugar que está em outro planeta. Nenhum dos nossos atuais aliados ou inimigos sabe sobre a sua localização.”

“Então gostaria que uma visita fosse arranjada.”

Olhares foram trocados pela sala. “Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia.”

“General, acabei de descobrir que somos parte de uma guerra interplanetária, quero saber tudo o que for possível sobre essa situação.”

Talvez se fosse um presidente diferente, Jack teria pensado que isso era só alguém novo tentando se impor sem saber no que estava se envolvendo, mas ele ouviu muita coisa sobre Allen desde quando ela ainda era a vice-presidente, e isso não combinava com a sua personalidade.

“O Serviço Secreto não oferece treinamento para fora do planeta, se você for, precisará da nossa segurança.”

“”A presidente não vai a lugar nenhum sem o Serviço Secreto.”

“A presidente pode falar por si mesma. Aceito suas condições, General. Quando podemos ir?”

“A SG-1 está fora do planeta no momento, mas gostaria de esperar que retornassem. É nossa melhor equipe.”

O homem ao lado dela, cujo nome Jack esqueceu, disse, “Essa é a que tem o alien?”

“Lutei ao lado de Teal’c por sete anos, e nesse tempo ele salvou a Terra mais vezes do que posso contar, e isso sem falar em todas as vezes que salvou a minha vida.”

“Escolha outra equipe, a presidente não vai sair do planeta com um alien como segurança.”

“Tenho certeza de que posso confiar no julgamento do General nessa situação,” Mackenzie disse.

“Ainda assim, Senhora Presidente, não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia.”

Jack ergueu as mãos no ar. “Se você preferir, posso chamar SG-12, 13, e 14.”

\---

Quando Sam, Teal’c, e Daniel chegaram, a sala do portal estava em caos.

“O que aconteceu?” Sam gritou para a sala de controle, percebendo todo o movimento perto do portal.

“O General O’Neill e a Presidente Allen foram sequestrados fora do planeta. Mandamos uma equipe, mas não conseguimos localizar eles no Sítio Alfa,” Walter disse.

Daniel sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, e estava surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

“Presidente Allen?” foi a primeira pergunta de Sam. “O que aconteceu com o Presidente Hayes?” Eles estavam fora do planeta há quase uma semana, sem saber do que estava acontecendo na Terra.

Walter não sabia o que fazer, sem o General para informar a SG-1. “Vou explicar tudo na sala de reuniões.”

\---

Em algum momento durante a reunião, Daniel conseguiu fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Essa estava longe de ser a primeira vez que a vida de Jack estava em perigo, mas aconteceu tão inesperadamente que não pode evitar de ser afetado, e Daniel mal podia acreditar que estava em uma missão de rotina enquanto Jack estava sendo sequestrado. Era engraçado como a morte do presidente, sua substituição pela primeira presidente mulher dos Estados Unidos, e seu sequestro subsequente não pareciam tão importantes quanto a captura de Jack.

“Alguma fatalidade?” Sam perguntou, esfregando seus olhos.

“Nenhuma, mas vários gravemente feridos. Só a presidente e o general não foram encontrados, mas tudo indica que foram sequestrados, não mortos,” Walter disse.

“Mas por que eles?” Daniel finalmente perguntou, falando pela primeira vez durante a reunião.

“Daniel está certo, todos os sobreviventes disseram que viram uma nave Goa’uld, e eu entenderia se eles só tivessem pego o General O’Neill, mas eles não tinham porque saber quem é a Presidente Allen,” Sam concordou.

“A menos que tivessem um informante aqui,” Daniel interrompeu.

“Alguém que estivesse aqui quando a presidente decidiu visitar o Sítio Alfa,” Sam concluiu.

Ao menos então tinham algo para se concentrar. Todos estavam no seu melhor assim, quando ao invés de se preocuparem podiam fazer alguma coisa.

\---

“Daniel, como você está?” Sam perguntou, sentando ao seu lado enquanto preparavam seu equipamento.

Ele sentia que estava em transe desde da reunião. Ele estava operando principalmente no piloto automático, se concentrando somente em cada passo das suas tarefas ao ponto de nem conseguir se lembrar de onde veio a informação sobre a base Goa’uld que iriam invadir.

“Só estava… sabe qual foi a última coisa que disse para ele? ‘Terminou o café.’” ele riu amargamente. “E ele disse, ‘Vou buscar quando voltar.’ Essas foram as nossas últimas palavras um para o outro, e agora…” É claro que tiveram uma despedida adequada na noite anterior, já que ambos sabiam que a missão de Daniel seria longa, mas Jack costumava sair muito mais cedo de manhã, quando o humor de Daniel não era dos melhores, e era para essa interação que sua mente ficava voltando.

Sam apertou a sua mão. “Nós vamos trazer ele de volta.”

Teal’c se aproximou do outro lado. “Jack O’Neill enfrentou situações piores e sobreviveu.”

Daniel não podia evitar de sorrir por causa das tentativas de seus amigos de o animar. “Vamos ir resgatar eles.”

\---

Jack acordou com seu nome sendo chamado urgentemente, e tapas não tão gentis no rosto. Seus olhos começaram a focar lentamente. “Daniel?”

“Jack, temos que sair daqui, agora,” disse Daniel, o puxando para se levantar.

“A presidente--”

“Teal’c está com ela, mas Sam está armando explosivos por toda a base, precisamos sair daqui agora.”

Jack se levantou, lutando contra a tontura. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ‘explosivos’ e ‘sair daqui agora’ era o bastante. As explicações poderiam esperar até que voltassem para o SGC. Ele tinha apanhado bastante, mas nada que o iria impedir de caminhar, mesmo que precisasse de um pouco de ajuda.

\---

Jack se recusou a ficar na enfermaria, concordando ao invés disso em ficar alguns dias de folga desde que isso significasse que podia passar eles em casa. Entre a enfermaria e o tempo que Sam e Teal’c passaram na casa de Jack, para a tradicional cervejinha pós missão quase mortal da equipe, era tarde da noite quando Jack e Daniel finalmente ficaram sozinhos, deixados para limpar a bagunça na sala.

“Sabe, ainda acho que Kinsey teve alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ele estava tentando convencer a Presidente Allen renunciar enquanto o Presidente Hayes ainda estava no hospital,” Jack disse enquanto pegava as garrafas vazias de cerveja.

“Você não acha que ele mandaria matar a presidente só para assumir o lugar dela?”

“É de Kinsey que estamos falando, não duvidaria.”

Daniel largou algumas garrafas de cerveja no lixo, e abraçou Jack por trás. “Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã~?” ele perguntou, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Jack. “Estou cansado.”

Jack colocou uma mão sobre as de Daniel, como que para dizer que ele entendia o que Daniel estava sentindo, mesmo que não fossem falar sobre isso. Jack queria dizer algo como ‘sinto muito’ ou ‘obrigado’, mas eles nunca falavam sobre esse tipo de coisa, procurando conforto de uma forma mais física, o que já era um avançado de sua anterior recusa a buscar conforto de qualquer goram. “Está com saudade de dormir em uma cama de verdade.”

Daniel riu, sua risada abafada pelo ombro de Jack. “Estou com mais saudade da companhia.”


End file.
